The New Kids in the School
by RowenStrider18
Summary: This is m first fanfic, if I don't get to many flames, maybe I'll wirte another, but I do kinda suck at writin any damn way, so, whateva, give me tips if ya haf to. And it's PG cause I said so.


  
Part One: The New Kids in the School  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I would have no school.  
  
  
"Its time to kick some OZ ass, old buddy," Duo said to the deathscythe.  
"Duo." Hilde was right behind him," What am I supposed to do?" she asked Duo.  
"Well Hilde, I'll send you to earth," Duo told Hilde while getting in   
the Deathscythe.  
"But Duo, I want to help you," Hilde said and glared at Duo.  
"Hilde, I'm sorry, but I can't risk you getting hurt, I might need  
you sometime in the future just in case something bad happens."  
"Fine, whatever, if I can't go fight with you then I'll just stay here,"  
Hilde boringly said and walked off.  
  
* * *  
On earth, Quatre and Heero got news that two new mobile suits  
entered the atmosphere. Heero got some new missions to look  
for the two new pilots that Piloted them so he can coax them   
into joining them.  
"Heero!" Quatre was trying so hard to get Heero's attention.  
"*Sigh*, finally, I got your attention, now, where going to be late  
for class again, and I hate doing all these assignments because   
your looking for where the new gundams are at. Now lets go.  
Heero, Now!"  
Heero got off the computer and left his room with Quatre   
following behind.  
When they got to class Relena greeted them and told them to  
sit down." O.K., now that I finally got you all here, we have two new students joining us. You may present yourself now." A tall boy,  
looking to be around Heero's height and age, walked up to the   
front of the class.  
"Hi, I'm Shaun "Rowen" Strider, nice to meet you all." Next was a girl   
looking to be about three centimeters shorter than the Rowen  
walked up to the class.  
"Hi, I'm Jessi "Meka" Strider, it's a pleasure to be here," said the girl.  
"Rowen, you go sit by Heero and Quatre and Meka, you go sit by  
Dorothy," Relena directed them to their seats.  
"Quatre and Dorothy, you tell them about the school and where everything is after class," Relena told them both.  
"O.K.," they said at the same time. After class, Quatre and Dorothy showed the two new students where they eat and all the classes. When they finished, Dorothy treated Quatre to some lunch.  
" Man, that was hard telling them what to do and where to go while the whole time they making out." said Quatre.  
"I know, I mean, they didn't even want to know anything about  
the school, they just sat there kissing each other like they weren't   
even interested." They finished they're food. Quatre sat a  
moment staring at Dorothy. Dorothy looked him weirdly, then she  
remembered that look. It looks like he wants to kiss me, but he is just sitting there, Dorothy thought, I know! If he won't kiss me, I'll kiss him.  
Dorothy leaned over the table and kissed Quatre.   
Quatre blushed as red as a beet.   
Then he got up and left the table and ran to his room.  
"I hope I didn't offend him," Dorothy said to herself. Meanwhile in Heero's room he and Quatre set up a plan to meet the two new gundam pilots. In Meka's room Rowen and Meka were talking about their mission to find the gundam pilots.  
" We're going to have some trouble finding them, I mean like they could be anywhere," Rowen said panickly.  
" Rowen stop panicking over something so small, we'll find them, don't worry, how hard could it be?" Meka asked. Then Rowen got a call on his communicator.  
"Hello, Rowen?" the person on the other line said.   
"Huh! Oh, hey Sage! How ya doin'?" Rowen asked excitedly.   
"I'm fine, but we have a problem, I have located a gundam pilot, but he has amnesia." Sage said worriedly.   
"Oh, that is bad, well, try to bring his memory back, got it?" Rowen asked Sage. "Yea, I got it, I'll try my best," Sage said.  
  
* * *  
Duo was finishing the last of the mobile dolls when he saw a  
mobile suit fly past him at an incredible speed, but not faster than his of course.   
"What the hell was that?" Duo whispered to himself. As he finished off the last OZ soldier, Duo followed the mobile suit. Sage landed in the colony where Trowa was at and camouflaged his gundam well. Duo flew over to where Hilde was at.   
"Hey Hilde, I have decided to come back, I have something for you to do," Duo told Hilde.  
"Oh...Yes!!! Do you really have something for me to do?" Hilde asked him.  
"Yes, Hilde, I do," Hilde ran up to Duo and kissed him.  
"Make me some steak!" Duo said smiling jokingly.  
"Duo! you jerk, I'm not making you steak." Hilde hit Duo upside the head.  
"Ouch! sheesh Hilde, I was just kidding!" Whined Duo.   
" Hilde, you can pilot one of those Taurus suits Noin gave me."  
"Oh thank you Duo!" Hilde says excitedly kissing him again.  
"No problem." Duo says kissing back.  
  
Well...That was my first Fanfic, but this is my second time posting it since the first time was messed. Give me some tips, I would really 'preciate, aight? One Love.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
